


What was your first reaction?

by seratonation



Series: Girl-vengers [2]
Category: Bandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5 Things, Alternate Universe, Band girls as avengers, Gen, Genderbending, girl vengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 21:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1564616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seratonation/pseuds/seratonation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five things the girl-vengers did after the battle of New York</p>
            </blockquote>





	What was your first reaction?

**Author's Note:**

> Still trying to get my bearings in this AU, poking the girls, before I can get them where I want. 
> 
> Thanks to mayqueen517 for letting me borrow her headcanon of Spencer as Pepper for Vicky T's Tony. 
> 
> I'm hoping there will be more kissing in the next part :D

1\. Ashlee and Patrick

Ashlee could feel Patrick watching her. It wasn’t too out of the ordinary. Patrick watched people like other people breathed. But he was watching her differently, with concern. It was nerve wrecking. 

She was tempted to say something but words aren’t really her thing, so she sent glares at him until he got the point. She knew he meant well, but Phil is dead because of her, and no matter what anyone said, it was her arrows that did it, her skill, her eyes. She was a weapon and all Z had done was pull the trigger. 

The thing was no matter how much concern Patrick showed Ashlee knew he would never say anything. He had his ledger of names, but this one was on her. 

2\. Vicky in Malibu

Vicky doesn’t sleep. She tried, the first few nights, but after a week she decided sleep was more trouble than it was worth. She spent more time in the workshop, more than she was willing to admit, but on the other hand she was making great progress. 

She was half way through a dozen projects. She was completing a suit every 4 or 5 days. Sleep was for other people. 

Spencer came to see her occasionally. He would force her into a shower, and then made her eat a whole meal. His looks were less judgemental these days, and more worried. “I’m fine,” she’d tell him, and he’d raise an eyebrow and ask her when was the last time she slept in a bed. 

She would lie, and Spencer would see straight through her. He never said anything though. He would just roll his eyes and leave. She knew he meant well, but she was fine. 

3\. Tennessee and Z 

Tennessee visited Z often. She watched her, and wondered what happened. How did things get so out of hand so quickly. Tennessee was never much of a talker, and Z could only watch back. The muzzle silenced her, and the chains from Asgard limited her power. 

Tennessee would spend all of her spare time down there. She negotiated where she had to, though she met little resistance when she told the men of SHIELD she was taking Z back with her, along with the tesseract. 

In fact, she found they had little use for her, and she had nowhere else to go. It felt like Z knew this, because despite her limits, her eyes glittered, and Tennessee had no doubt that Z would be smirking at her if she could. 

“No need to look so smug, Elizabeth,” she said, using Z’s full name in an attempt to wipe the look of her face, “we will be home soon, and it will be you who will outgrow your usefulness.”

Z looked less smug at this, but Tennessee did not feel any better for it. She sighed, and left the cells. Maybe she can convince someone to give her plain-clothes so she could wander the streets.

4\. Lindsay in NY 

Lindsay liked living in Stark tower. She had a whole floor to herself, and unlimited access to a lab with everything that came with it. She had more time to herself than she knew what to do with. 

Vicky came to visit sometimes, to oversee the rebuild, and they would go out, to art galleries or to bar shows or to dinner, and on one memorable occasion, to a concert. 

But mostly, she was left to her own devices. She went for walks sometimes, but didn’t stay out for too long. She’d forgotten how crowded the city was. There were so many people, everywhere, all the time. 

She made the mistake of going to Harlem. It wasn’t intentional, there was a small art shop at the edge of Central Park that had a specific print she needed to have, and once she had it, she wondered down the road and grabbed some food from a small Turkish take-away.

The next subway station was ahead of her so she kept walking until she noticed it. Remnants of the attack, memorials left on walls. She suddenly lost her appetite, her stomach rolling. She wrapped up her food and put it in her bag, put her head down and almost ran to the subway. 

She stayed in the tower much more after that. If it hadn’t been for Vicky visiting her a few days later she might have left the States completely. 

5\. Greta’s road trip

Greta loved the open road. The wind on her face, her hair escaping her helmet to flow behind her, and the sun on her back as she rode west. It was summer and everything was beautiful. The trees were heavy with fruit, the fields ready to burst, and the heat sinking into her skin.

She would stop at small towns and midway stations. She would stay where she was welcomed, and leave the moment she was recognised, which was more often than not. It was strange for her. She was just a girl from Brooklyn, who fought in a war decades ago. She was just a woman out of time who had been at the right place. 

Despite this, despite the dozens of people she met and the hundreds of miles she rode, she found herself missing home. She had to keep reminding herself that the home she knew was gone, and no matter how far away she rode, New York will always be there. No matter how much time had passed, New York still stands, and so does she.


End file.
